Once on This Island
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: "Daddy?" "Yes?" "Read me a story!"


Hey guys this is a one shot kinda based on the musical Once on This Island

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Maka's POV  
I was on the beach wondering what it would be like to be rich and live on the other side of the island, I heard it was like another world.

My long dirty white dress flowed in the wind when I realized a storm arising.

It quickly approached and I just stared at it when I realized what things can happen when the god Aqua creates storm so I quickly run off.

I hear a car! a white car rushes down the street as it starts to downpour. I hear a crash soon after and I run to its direction.

A boy with white hair tumbles out of the car before passing out and I run to him.

"Help!" I scream for there help but no one is in sight.

I life the boy onto my white horse ( I had found in between worlds (AN that is what they call the rich and poor areas because they differ so much)), I mount on to King and attempt to make my way through town without hurting anyone.

I run into my hut and set the soaking boy on a mat. Throwing his shirt and shoes off. Wrapping my only blanket around him I check for any major wounds, there are quite a few bad ones.

I tend his wounds, comb his hair and let him rest.

3 days later

The boy has not awoken and I have not left my hut, eaten or slept for that fact.

People come by scolding me for taking in a boy from another world, and that the gods will be mad.

I hear sirens wail down the road and police cars surround my hut.

"Hand him back!" One snaps smacking me.

"I healed him please show some gratitude!" I yell stepping back shocked.

"Wha..what is going on." The boy asks staggering towards the scene.

"That nasty girl took you!" A woman says hugging the boy.

"I did not, I took him in and healed him, he was hurt, he was left TO DIE!" I screamed.

*Smack, I had been smacked multiple times.

"We are taking you to the dungeon!" An officer says grabbing me and I scream fighting back.

I was shoved in a car, something I had never been in before.

2 hours later

I was led down a large set of dirty stairs, taken down into a dirty, cold room.

I was suddenly hand-cuffed and shoved into a small, dark cell, I fell on the ground and I let out a cry.

Plotting of ways to get out for hours, I remember a small pin in my hair. Feeling around my dirty hair I found the pin and picked the lock.

I run not knowing where I am going, I just run till I see light. I am not in that dirty cold cell anymore and I find the safest way out of the other world.

The forest, I run into it and I see King standing near a tree. Good he got my message! I have been able to talk to King through the Soul since I can remember, I mount the horse when I hear a voice.

"Girl!" He yells and I start King in a gallop, I hear hooves travel fast behind me.

"Stop I am not going to hurt you." He says and I pull King to a stop.

"Who are, ah!" I gasped it was the boy from the crash.

"Prince Soul." He says and I look at his eyes 'from another world!' I think to myself.

"Maka," I say.

"Pleasant to meet you but I have a strange feeling that you have seen me before." He says.

"You were in a crash and I took you to my hut and cleaned you up, not long before you being taken back and me thrown in the dungeon." I say shivering at the memory.

"But you saved me?" He replies.

"They didn't believe that!" I say.

"To make up for it come to my ball, it is for me to find a wife." He says giving me a slip of paper.

"No, no I would not fit in." I say trying to hand it back.

"GO I demand you to!" He says.

"Yes sir." I say, instead of continuing the convo I turn King around and race back towards my world.

"Hello there girl," A magical voice says.

"Who is there!" I yell.

"Don't fear me, you must go to a ball, no?" The voice.

"Yes." I say and in a blink of an eye I appear in a plain clean high low white dress and ribbon trails up my legs.

My hair trails down to my knees in soft curls and a head-let is placed around my head.

"Now get going!" The voice says and King races back towards the kingdom.

King stops outside the forest and I dismount telling him to go back home.

"Name." A guard asks.

I hand him the slip and he nods.

Walking into the beautiful hotel where the ball was placed people looked at me, I blush never had I experienced so much attention.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, it was Soul.

"Hello thank you for inviting me, sir." I say.

"Your welcome, may I have your name." He asks and I realized that he didn't recognized me.

"Maka," I say.

"You! I didn't, I am so sorry," He says.

"That is okay." I reply.

"Ah this is the girl I have heard about." A woman says appearing before Soul.

"Yes Liz this is Maka." Soul says.

"So beautiful, like I heard, I also heard you can dance. Dance for us Maka." She says kind of tauntingly.

"Yes." I whisper and I make my way to the center floor.

I dance like there is no tomorrow and at the end everyone is clapping and cheering.

"So wonderful, maybe you would like to dance at Soul and I's wedding!" She says and my heart feels like it has been stabbed.

"Wha..." I say.

"Sorry Maka, I forgot to tell you Liz and I are arranged to marry, I am so sorry." He says.

"Its okay Maka i'm sure there is a peasant with their eye on a plain little girl like you!" Liz says and I run out of the ball room and into the hotel room in which I was allowed to stay.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I was sleeping soundly when the god of death Papa Ge appeared with a knife in his hands.

"Kill him Maka then he won't have to marry Liz." He says thrusting the knife into my hands, not a second later I appear in Soul's lavish room.

I raised the knife above him but I couldn't bring my self to kill him.

"Maka..." I hear Soul says groggily and then he notices my knife.

"MURDERER!" He screams.

"No Soul, it isn't!" I try to say.

"Guards, guards she tried to kill me." Soul screams and guards enter the room grabbing me, carrying me all the way to the gates of the hotel throwing me out.

"Gods, gods please be there, tell Soul I will wait here for him, TELL HIM!" I scream to the sky.

God POV

For 2 weeks Maka waited for him, she did not eat or sleep and watched the hotel become more beautiful for the wedding.

The day arrived when the married couple went and throw coins to the peasants. Maka called to Soul as he came out onto the street and he placed a silver coin in her hand, she was still wearing her dress from the night he last saw her.

"Maka." He whispers.

Maka falls unconscious and her breath slowly dies down till it is no more.

"Maka!" Soul yells and Papa Ge appears.

Even Papa was gentle as he lifted her to take her to death, unlike his mean harsh ways.

* * *

"And that is the tale of Once on this Island, Kami." 28 year old Soul Eater Evans said closing the book he was reading to his daughter.

"Soul, Kami?" 27 year old Maka Albarn Evans said stepping inside the 3 year olds room.

"Mommy!" Kami screamed.

"Kami, baby!" Maka says approaching the girl.

"Daddy read me this!" The little girl says holding up the book.

"Did he now, well you know that is time to go to bed Kami." The little girls mother said.

"Aww Mommy, I want to stay up." The little girl protested.

"Kami, when you go to sleep you can dream about being a princess!" Soul says.

"Really!" She says.

"Yes now go to bed Kami and we will see you in the morning!" Soul says kissing her forehead and walking over to Maka.

"Goodnight Kami, sweet dreams!" Maka said turning off the light.

* * *

The end hope you enjoyed

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


End file.
